Friend or Villain
by Mr. Miller
Summary: When the Chipmunks were babies, they had abusive parent's who always made them suffer, especially Alvin and because of all the suffering, an evil personality was born in Alvin's heart and the weird thing is that the dark personality protects him and his family but, at the same time it harms them as well but soon it was put to sleep. Will the Dark personality awaken again? (ENJOY)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Friend or villain**

 **What's up you guys, I hope you all are having an awesome day and I hope your day gets even more awesome by reading and liking this story. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

 **(If any of you guys are a bit confused by this story, well let me explain, this story is like a different time line of Alvin and the chipmunks so, some parts may sound familiar like from the movie but, i have made some changes like with the parent's.)**

When the Chipmunks were babies, they had abusive parent's and they used to fight and argue a lot of times also, after they fight and argue, they took it out on the Chipmunks but the one who suffered the most was Alvin. Every day his father would come home in a bad mood and he beat his wife up and whenever his wife wasn't home, he would take it out on Alvin by punching, calling him hurtful names and say awful stuff like telling him how him how useless he was and he was nothing but a waste of space. Sometimes he would just beat up Alvin for no reason but just for his amusement.

However, his mom wasn't that abusive with Alvin, she would only scream and call him names, but sometimes she was like the best mother Alvin could ask for. The only reason why his mom was abusive was because his father forced her to be aggressive, he believed that every kid should be treated like garbage that way when they grow up, they would become a real man. Alvin's mom didn't want to do that to baby Alvin but, whenever she refused, her husband would beat and strangle her until she accepted. The Last thing is that the father did not lay a finger on Theodore or Simon because he also believed that, when Alvin gets older, he will be just as aggressive as him and would make his brothers suffer just like he did thanks to his father.

As time went by, darkness was born in Alvin's heart but, Alvin didn't even know about the darkness and when he got the news about his father being run over by a criminal who was never caught so, Alvin was devastated, darkness took over his heart and even though his father didn't love and treated Alvin like a rag doll, Alvin still loved his father no matter what. When the evil in Alvin's heart was in control, a new personality full of darkness was born and the evil took control of his body to do evil deeds like he would assault hi brothers, he would humiliate his mom, but, at the same time the evil in his heart was protecting him and his family so, whenever there was a predator ready to strike, the evil in Alvin's heart would take control kill the predator with his bare hands.

Whenever the dark personality was in control, Alvin's strength becomes ten times stronger and his speed would be five times faster. Over a year later, Alvin's mom disappeared, but soon, her body was found in a lake with note nailed to her stomach and it said, _"first your father, then your mother and now it's your turn doll trash"_ Alvin found out about the note and he knew that whoever wrote the note, was for him because Alvin's father used to call him doll trash as well. So, after finding out about his mothers, death, the dark personality grew stronger and it took control over his body again. But, his personality was put to sleep whenever he was happy, but whenever he was sorrowed, angry or his family in danger, the personality wakes up and takes control over his body ready to defend him or Alvin's loved ones. The weird thing is that the dark personality protected Alvin's family, but at the same the darkness would cause harm to his brothers by bullying. So, the last time the evil was awakened was after finding out about the death of Alvin's mother, but then it disappeared again because Alvin's brother was always there with him and gave him the love that Alvin needed.

 _Six years later_

Whoever the mystery murderer was, did not strike again and did not show his or her face. With Alvin he and his brothers now have a loving father who is a human and his name is Dave Seville also, they have close friends called the Chipettes. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were now returning to school a day later, after an amazing performance to earn money for the music department for the school. Alvin was heading to his homeroom with Simon and Theodore following him and they were talking about the previous night about their performance.

"We are so amazing, not only did we win the performance, but also we made new friends who are living with us and we all know we have crushes on" said Alvin as he was walking with his hands behind his head. "Shh, Alvin be quiet Jeanette mig-" Simon was interrupted by a football crashing into his face, which caused him to fly and hit the wall. "SIMON ARE ALRIGHT?" asked Theodore worried as he was helping his brother get to his feet, meanwhile Alvin looked around trying to find who was the one who threw the ball and soon he saw who it was. It was Ryan and his jock friends who were laughing hysterically while pointing at Simon. "Oh no, not this again" mumbled Alvin as he was clutching his fists, then Ryan and his jocks stop laughing and says "Yo Alvin, is your nerdy brother alright?" mocked Ryan. "What's wrong Al, why are you giving us that cold stare, I thought we were friends" now Ryan and his friends started to walk towards Alvin but, Alvin stood his ground. Meanwhile, Simon finally got to his feet while rubbing his head and other people were staring at Ryan and his jocks approaching Alvin. _"Oh no I have to help Alvin"_ thought Simon but his head was still in pain so, he was feeling dizzy.

Now with Alvin, he surrounded by Ryan and his jocks and they were getting ready to humiliate Alvin in front of everybody, but then, they noticed the expression on Alvin's face, an expression that they have never seen before, but still they ignored it and Ryan was about to grab Alvin by his tail but, then the principal Dr. Rubin saw what was going on and says "all of you, except for you Alvin, report to my office now," Ryan was angry and looked at Alvin and says "this isn't over" then he walks away with his jock friends following him. The unknown expression on Alvin's face disappeared and he made his way to Simon to see if he was okay. "Simon, are you alright" asked Alvin "yeah, I'm fine, just a bit dizzy" responds Simon and the Alvin puts his right paw on Simon's right shoulder and says "well, let's get going because I don't want me or you guys to get detention" Simon and Theodore nod and they start to make their way to homeroom.

 **When there is pain and sadness, darkness is lurking around. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **How can this be?**

 **Well, here's another amazing chapter that I hope you all will enjoy**

 **(If any of you guys are a bit confused by this story, well let me explain, this story is like a different time line of Alvin and the chipmunks so, some parts may sound familiar like from the movie but, i have made some changes like with the parent's.)**

Alvin, his brothers and the Chipettes were sitting on the steps at the entrance of the school waiting for Dave to pick them up. As they were waiting, Ryan and his friends suddenly came out of the school entrance and noticed the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were in sight so, they decided to and bother them. "Well, if it isn't if it isn't the Chipettes" the Chipettes stopped talking with their male counterparts and turned their attention to Ryan and Brittany asks "what do you us Ryan, we know what you did to poor Simon so why don't you all leave us alone" Ryan acted like his feelings were hurt and tells her "Brittany, I'm a nice loving person I would never hurt others" Brittany was about to say something back but suddenly Ryan grabs her by her tail which causes her to yell in pain "OUUUCH put me down" demanded Brittany as she was trying to ignore the pain. Alvin was angered by what was happening in front of him and yells "RYAN, PUT HER DOWN OR ELSE" everyone stares at Alvin shocked because he had the voice of a Monster and his voice was deep. Ryan was a bit surprised by Alvin's reaction, but still, he decides to make Alvin even more irritated.

"OR ELSE WHAT SEVILLE?" asked Ryan and then he does something that awakens the evil in Alvin's heart, the evil that was asleep since Alvin was a toddler. While Ryan was holding Brittany from her tail, he kisses her on the lips and now Alvin's body was shaking and his eyes were not golden anymore, his eyes were dark blue. Alvin Ran into Ryan in less than a second and punches him extremely hard in the face which caused Ryan to let go off Brittany and fall against his friends which caused them to fall back as well. Everyone was speechless by what they just saw and were slowly backing away from Alvin, even his brothers and the Chipettes were doing the same.

Meanwhile, Ryan gets up, crying and was holding his face and says "who do you think you are Seville, no one punches me in the face" the Ryan felt some coming out of his eye, at first he thought it was tears, but it wasn't just tears, it was his blood mixed with his tears and says "you I don't know how you managed to do this to me but, I promise you this I will get my revenge" then Ryan leaves and his jock friends as well.

Alvin turns his attention back to Brittany, his crush and when he saw her face, the dark personality went away. Family and friends kept Alvin's dark personality from awakening this, but the dark is weaker whenever Alvin see's Brittany's gorgeous face. Then he noticed that's he had a terrified look on her face and asks, "are you alright Britt?" Brittany slowly nods and says, "Alvin what did you just do?" Alvin looks at her confused because he doesn't remember what just happened and asks, "did what?" his brothers and his friends loom at each other, then back at him and Brittany says, "Alvin, don't play dumb, so how were you able to do that?" Alvin gives her a look like saying what the heck are you talking about and says "I'm not playing dumb, what's going on here? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Brittany give him an annoyed look and answers "ugh never mind and thank you" Brittany then approaches Alvin and kisses him on the cheek and they arrives to pick them up. But before they got in, Simon announces "hey you guys, let's not tell Dave about this because he is such in a good mood today because of our performance last night so, I don't want him to be upset at Alvin more because remember last night Alvin kept turning the light on which made Dave run out of patience and then he tripped on Alvin's skate board so he grounded Alvin for a month" everyone except for Alvin agrees and then they get in the car.

On the ride home, Alvin was wondering why everyone was looking at him, shocked, why did Brittany ask him that weird question and why did she kiss him on his cheek. Alvin looks at Simon who was sitting next to him and asks him "Simon what happened back there, why did everyone have a chocked look on their face and why was Brittany acting strange with him?" Simon responds "Alvin, you know what you did and I'm grateful that you help Brittany but, I'm still concerned over how you reacted, I mean I did not expect for you to punch Ryan in his face, like you hit him so hard that he was bleeding from his left eye" Alvin gave him a super confused look and tells him "wait what are you talking about, I don't remember punching Ryan" Simon shakes his head and says "whatever, just hope that the principle doesn't find out because if she does, you might get suspended" Alvin know thinks that everyone is playing some kind of joke on him which annoyed him so much.

"So, fellas how was school today?" asked Dave as he stopped at a red light. "it was fun" answered Theodore as he bites a cookie that he saved from lunch. "It was awesome as usual" answered Simon while cleaning his glasses with his sweater. "It was good" answered Brittany as she looked at her reflection in her makeup mirror that she had in her hand. Everyone else said the same, but then Dave noticed that Alvin wasn't speaking so worried he asks, "Alvin what's wrong, you haven't said a word?" Alvin sighs and answers "nothing's wrongs Dave, I'm just a bit tired that's all" Dave did not believe Alvin but he decided to ask him again when they get home.

A few minutes later they all got home and Dave went to go make dinner, Simon went to do his homework a with Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore were helping Dave make dinner, Brittany was going to listen to music on her iPod and Alvin went to his room and just lay there and think of his unusual day.

Moments later dinner was ready and Dave yells from the kitchen "FELLAS, DINNER'S READY" and every went to the living room table to eat. Brittany, however was having a hard time walking because she was having pain on her tail and Alvin noticed her walking slowly. Alvin approaches her and says, "Britt are you okay?" she smiles at him and says, "yeah I'm fine, that jerk Ryan sure did hurt my tail" Alvin gets in front of her which confuses her and asks, "did Ryan hurt you?" Brittany confusingly answers "um, yeah you even saw him remember" Alvin shakes his head and says "I'm sorry Britt but, I don't remember seeing Ryan hurt you" Brittany rolls her eyes and responds "whatever now could you move, if you'll excuse me I would like to have dinner" Brittany goes around Alvin and was now going down the stars but, as she was going down she tripped and was about to roll down but, Alvin got her in time and says "crap that was close" Brittany nods and Alvin says "let me help you get there" Brittany blushes and the Alvin takes her hand and slowly walks with her to the living room where everyone was waiting.

 **Well, please tell me what do you all think about this chapter by leaving a review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Terrifying reminder**

 **Hello guy's I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, I wanted to let you all know that I might upload two chapters every day and sometimes one because sometimes I'm usually super busy. Anyway, I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter.**

When Alvin and Brittany arrived at the table, Dave noticed that Brittany was limping so he anxiously asks her "Brittany what happened?" Brittany puts on a fake smile and replies "oh, um I-" but before she could answer Dave question, Simon quickly says "she um felt from some stairs at school" Dave looked at Simon suspiciously and says, "oh well ok, do you need some pain killers?"" and now Alvin pulls a chair next Simon so Brittany could have a seat. "Thanks," she admitted to Alvin then, she turns her attention to Dave and says, "um, no thanks Dave, I'm starting to feel better now" which made Dave give her a curious look but then he decided to not bother her anymore. Alvin took a seat next to Brittany and then they all started to eat toast with butter, pie and hot chocolate.

After dinner, the Chipmunks went to do their own thing like, Simon went to his, his brothers and the Chipettes room to read with Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor went to the living room to watch tv and look at some recipes for making cake, Brittany went to call her friends on her phone and Alvin went outside to play on his skateboard.

As Alvin was with his skateboard, he saw Dave's old friend Clair watering her plants, so he decided to talk to her. Alvin approached Clair and cheerfully yells "WHAT'S UP CLAIR" Clair jumps, she faces Alvin and asks him "Hey Alvin you startled me anyway, how have you, your brothers and Dave been?" Alvin hopes on her right shoulder and answers "good, how about you, we sure haven't seen you in quite a while" Clair chuckles and tells him "I've been good as well, just a little busy" Alvin kisses her on her cheek and says, "you look hot as usual" then he jumps down to the ground. "thanks, um I have heard that you all are going to school now and that you all performed last night" Alvin was about to say something back but then, he noticed that there was mail on the mail so he tells Clair "um hey I'm going to get the mail, I guess Dave must've forgotten and last month he told us that he's expecting a letter from a guy named toby that me and my brothers know and if he forgets to pick up the mail, he told us to get it for him as soon as we see it so, I'll be right back" Clair glances at the mailbox next to the Seville residences house and then asks Alvin "wait Dave's home?" Alvin nods and then she says, "oh well could you tell him that I'm here outside" and Alvin responds "sure" then he goes to the mail box, he gets the mail and then makes his way back inside the house.

As Alvin was walking, he noticed a red strange envelope that had a message on the cover showing _"So, I have finally located you"_ for some reason, Alvin had the feeling that the envelope was for him so, opens it and inside was a letter that said

 _Dear doll trash_

 _So, after six years I now know where you and your brothers live, also I know that you all have new family members and Hmm, it would be a huge shame if something bad were to happen to them "CHUCKLE" anyway the reason why I made this message for you was to remind you that I'm still planning on adding you to my victim list so, tomorrow night, which is Friday, I want you to go alone to the abandoned movie Theater that is close to your school and if don't show up, well let's say that you'll lose much more than your brothers._

 _with so much and a kiss_

 _Your parent's killer_

After Alvin finished reading the letter he crumbles throws it, he throws in the bushes and he begins to vomit some red substance. Clair noticed this so she runs up to Alvin says, "oh my gosh Alvin, are you alright?" Alvin stops vomiting and says, "please Clair, can you call Dave, I'm not feeling good" Clair complies so, she begins to knock loudly on the Chipmunks home. Dave opens the door and when he sees Clair he yells "CLAIR, IT' S YOU" then Clair informs him "Dave it's so nice to see you again, but, right now Alvin is not feeling good and I think he needs to go to the hospital" Dave notices Alvin was on his knees so he troublingly scoops Alvin and asks him "Alvin's what's the matter?" Alvin started to shake and tears were forming on his eyes but says "Dave could you take me to me, my brothers and the Chipettes room?" Dave accepts but before he goes in, he tells Clair "please come in" and Clair agrees.

As Dave was carrying Alvin in his hands, the rest of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes saw Alvin in Dave's hands so, they worriedly ask in unison "Dave what happened to Alvin?" Dave stops walking and answers "he's not feeling well" then he continues to walk and the others follow him.

Dave arrived at the room, he gently puts Alvin on his bed and asks him "what are you feeling?" and Alvin starts to shake more violently than before, but ells Dave "can I be alone?" Dave didn't want to leave him, but he figured Alvin needed some rest so he leaves.

Alvin was alone in his room thinking _"No, this can't be happening, why now, why again?"_ as Alvin was alone with his thoughts, Dave was standing looking at his phone and was about to call a doctor, but then the rest of the family approached and Brittany concernedly asks him "Dave, what's wrong with Alvin?" Dave sighs and says, "I don't know, all he told me was that he wanted to be alone but, I'm going to call a doctor" then Brittany was about to go in the room but, Jeanette stops her by grabbing her right hand. "Britt, he wants to be alone" Brittany looks at her then at Dave. "Just give him a few minutes of alone time" said Dave as he rubbed Brittany's hair.

Meanwhile, Alvin was still thinking _"I can't tell my brothers that the killer has found me, my brothers have already buried the past, so I don't want to bring those bad memories back, but for me, I'm not so lucky, the wounds from that day when found out that my mom and dad were killed are still fresh and now the wounds will get deeper because whoever was the one who did it, was still and now knows where I live"_ Alvin then begins to have a familiar feeling, a feeling that he hasn't felt in years. Suddenly the room becomes cold and Alvin's eyes go back from golden to dark blue just like it happened when he faced Ryan but this time was a bit different because when it first happened to him, he still had his consciousness but this time an old darkness that was asleep in his heart awakens.

" _Boy oh boy it feels great to be back, thanks to that letter from that fool"_ whispered the evil personality that was now in control of Alvin's body. _"But I don't think I'll be awake for long because whenever my other half's sadness is replaced by happiness, I disappear so, the only way for me to not have that weakness anymore is for my other half's family members to be killed because they are his happiness, but at the same time I don't want my other half to suffer like he did six years ago, so I have got to find another way for me to be free and have my own body and I (Dark Alvin) will get my revenge"_ then the evil personality bites his own right middle finger and starts to tear and eat the body's flesh.

 _Now back with others_

They were waiting for the doctor that Dave called to show up. Dave was in the kitchen looking for relaxing pills and vitamin pills. He found them, but before he could make his way to Alvin's room, Brittany hopped on the counter and eagerly asks "um Dave could I give Alvin that" Dave looks at her with a warm smile and answers "sure Brittany but first, let me crush the sleeping pill first because it's too big for him to swallow" then Dave gets a rolling pin that was next to him next, he takes out a pill from the bottle and crushes it. "Here, take this to his room and this bottle of vitamin and then I'll be up there in a minute to give him some water" remarked Dave as he was getting a piece of napkin and putting the small parts of the pill on it then he gently hands it to Brittany. After Brittany left Clair came in the kitchen to talk with Dave.

Brittany was now at the room door and thinks _"I sure hope this will make him feel better",_ Meanwhile, inside of the room Dark Alvin's hand was dripping blood because he kept biting his right middle finger. Dark Alvin then hears someone come in the room and when he sees who it is, the darkness goes away and Alvin's personality gets back. "Hey Alvin and OH MY ALVIN YOUR BLEEDING FROM YOUR FINGER" panicked Brittany as she ran up to him to check his finger. Brittany goes to her cabinet and then returns with some napkins and starts to wipe off the blood off his finger. "Ouch, why what happened and why am I bleeding?" Brittany gave him a look like saying stop playing stupid, so she says "Alvin it looks like you have been biting your finger and I can tell because these look like bite marks and there's blood on your lips" Alvin now doesn't know what to say and then he starts to cry because the day has been extremely creepy and strange for him. Brittany hugs him and tells him "Alvin what's going on, first you punched Ryan in the face, which I'm glad you did, but still and wait, is this new behavior of yours happening because of Ryan and his friends did to Simon and me?" Alvin shakes his head and the hope onto his bed. Brittany follows him and then unfolds the paper with medicine in it. "Here, this will make you feel better," says Brittany as she hands him the paper, but all Alvin does is stare at her and then asks her "Brittany, can I kiss you on the cheek?" Brittany was surprised by his question and was now blushing. "Um, sure," she responded then Alvin gets close to her face, he kisses her cheek and tells her "that's for caring so much for me" then Dave walks with Clair and was holding a small bottle of water.

Alvin wanted to tell them both about his dark past and about the note but, he didn't want to make them worry so, he kept it to himself, however, Alvin knew he had to make a choice, either go to the abandoned Theater like the note demanded or risk getting his family in danger by not going. _"Guys, I sure hope I can find a solution to this without my family finding out"_ said Alvin in his thoughts.

 **I might upload two chapters every day if not, then I'll only upload one. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **The right or the regret**

 **What's up you all, I hope you all are having a marvelous day also, here is the fourth amazing chapter of this story.**

When Dave and Claire entered the room, Alvin quickly got on his bed and dries his tears with his bed sheet. Dave gets two chairs that were in the room and puts them next to Alvin's bed then he and Claire sit down. "Alvin how are you feeling?" asked Dave as he touched Alvin's forehead with his right pinky then, Alvin answers "I'm feeling a bit better now," Dave smiles at his soon and then looks at Claire and cheerfully tells her "Claire I would like you to meet my daughter Brittany" Claire looks at her sitting by Alvin's side and tells her "Hello, I'm Claire Wilson, how about you?" Brittany offers her left arm for a handshake and says, "I'm Brittany Seville leader of the Chipettes" Claire gives her a puzzled look so, she asks "did you say Chipettes?" and Brittany nods.

"Ops sorry Claire, we must've been so worried about Alvin that, I forgot to introduce to you her sisters named Jeanette and Eleanor" Claire chuckles and answers "it's okay Dave, I have a week off from work so, I can meet them any day this week " Dave was about to speak, but then Alvin started to cry in pain "Grrraaaawwu" Dave, Claire and Brittany panicked then Dave says "Alvin, here this will make your body relax" Dave takes out a spoon from his pocket, next he opens the bottle of vitamin that Brittany had in her pocket, he opens it and pours an ounce in the spoon. "Alvin say Aaah" Alvin opens his mouth and Dave gently puts the spoon in his mouth then, Alvin swallowed it, but a few seconds later he says "Dave I'm going to" Alvin was holding his mouth and Dave knew what he was trying to say so, he tells Brittany "Brittany go and get a bucket for me, it's in the basement and go quick" but Brittany did not obey him, instead she did something that Dave and Claire, she kisses Alvin on the lips and not letting go.

After a minute, she let him go and asks, "did that help?" Alvin while blushing says "yes" meanwhile Dave and Claire were still a bit shocked by what they just saw. "um nice job Britt" said Dave brightly and then Claire says "Hmm I sense a connection here" both Alvin and Brittany's cheeks get red then Brittany says to everyone in the room "guy's I have something to say to Alvin and I want you all to hear it" Brittany faces Alvin and caresses his cheek then she says "Alvin, I have gotten feelings for since the day me and my sister first saw by the lockers, and ever since then, have getting funny feelings in my stomach every time that I'm around you and every time that I think about you and after you saved me and my sisters from that monster Ian, my feelings for you got stronger and what I'm trying to say is that I love you so, Alvin can I be your girlfriend?" now Alvin's started to cry but not from pain but from good emotions.

"Yes, I love you as well and yes, please be my girlfriend" Brittany's eyes sparkle and the she kisses Alvin on the lips. Meanwhile, Dave and Claire are looking in awe, so Dave whispers to Claire "I think we should give them a few minutes to be alone" and Claire nods. Dave and Clair left the room while Alvin and Brittany did nothing but stare into each other eyes. "Brittany can I call you ladybug from now on?" Brittany giggles then, she lays her head on his chest and, "or course, and can I call you honey buns?" Alvin kisses her forehead and answers "yup" then ten minutes later, Brittany falls asleep while laying her head on Alvin's chest and Alvin felt sleep as well.

"Okay, you love bi-" Dave and Claire came in the room, but as soon as he saw Alvin and Brittany asleep, he stopped talking and slowly leaves the room closing the on his way out. "Dave, they're so cute, you, your Chipmunks and the Chipettes that you now have, you all make a lovable family" Dave's face beamed with joy and responds, "thanks um, do you want to meet the rest of the Chipettes?" and Claire says "sure, let's go" then they make their way to the living room.

After Claire met Jeanette and Eleanor, they all had a good time talking but now night was falling so, Claire was leaving. "okay you guys, it was so nice meeting you all, and Dave I sure hope Alvin feel a lot better now that he and Brittany are a couple" then Claire leaves but, when she said those words, the rest of the Chipmunks were confused so, one of them which was Eleanor asks, "Dave did she say that Alvin and Brittany are a couple?" Dave smiles and answers "yes, there are a couple and, since I saw Alvin more happy and cheered up when Brittany told him those words, I have decided that for tonight, I'm going to let Brittany sleep in the same bed he sleeps in also, Alvin might not feel good in the middle of the night and he might need something so, that's why I'm going to let Brittany sleep by his side tonight" everyone cheers and Jeanette says "oh I'm so happy for Britt, she has been dying to tell Alvin what she felt about him since we saw him and you boys at the lockers also, she even encouraged us to tell you boys what we feel about y-" Jeanette realized what she just said so she stopped talking but it was too late, Simn and Theodore knew what she was going to say so, both Simon and Theodore approach their crushes. Jeanette looks away trying to not make eye contact with Simon, but he whispers "Jean, it's ok, I feel the same way for you" Jeanette's eyes go wide then she looks at him and asks him "Really?" now with Theodore he was telling Eleanor "hey Ellie I love you and my love for you got stronger when we were in Ms. Ortega's class and you were having trouble walking thanks to those shoes Ian gave you and when I heard you talk, your sweet voice, I knew you were the girl of my dreams" Eleanor blushes and both couples started kissing.

"Wow, I can't believe how unusual this day was, first Alvin gets sick, second I got to see Claire after a while and now my boys and girls reveal their love for each other" Dave yawns and then tells everyone "alright boys and girls, it's time for bed" they all obey him and start making their way to their shared room.

Meanwhile Brittany was still asleep in Alvin's arm, but Alvin was having a nightmare.

 _Alvin's dream_

 _ALVIN'S POV_

 _The night was windy and I was making my way to the abandoned Movie Theater and on my way there, my phone started ringing and I checked who it was and it was Brittany so, I answered it "Hello "ALVIN W'ERE BEING ATTACKED NOO GET AWAY FROMME" then there was Dave's voice "ALVIINNNN PLEASSE HELP USS" then Theodore's "AAAAAH HELP" then Simon's "ALVIN WHERE ARE YOU WE NEED YOUR HELP" then Jeanette's "ALVIN WE NEED YOU and finally Eleanor's "PLEASE SCOME AND USS" I quickly turned my phone off and started to run faster than ever. As I was running smelled smoke and saw a huge light ahead. "Oh no that light looks like it's from the direction of my house" I whispered and then I heard then I saw groups of people looking at the light._

 _A few seconds later, I was near my house, but then as I got closer, stopped in my tracks and what I was now looking at it horrified me, my house was on fire, but then the images of my family being trapped inside came to my mind so, I continued to run. As I was about to get in my house, firefighters stopped me from getting closer "son you can't go in there" and I tried to ignore him but other firefighters grabbed me and now all I could do was watch._

 _An hour later, the flames were out and now paramedics were taking out body bags in stretchers which gave me a terrifying feeling then I approached them and I told them who I was and asked them if I could see the bodies. One of them says "I'm sorry kid, but none of them made it out alive" when he said that, I felt like I was stabbed in my heart. Then he says "however, we do know who might've started the fire" I looked at him furiously, curiously and ask him "who was it?" the blond man sighs and says "there was a witness named Claire, she told us that when she was sleeping, she heard loud running outside so, she checked her window and saw small figure that was wearing a black sweatshirt and she could tell it was that because he or she was wearing their hoodie on their head, also she said that she didn't think too much of it because, she thought it was one of you or your brothers then she told us that the figure was standing outside your house and went in and she heard gun shots, so, she called the police after she did that, she saw the figure again coming out of the house but this time he or she was pouring gasoline on the entrance and he or she started the fire either with matches or a lighter " after the man finished talking, I didn't know what to say then the man says "here are the body's if you want to see who of your family members is it" then man unzips all of the bags and what I see just was too much for me. In each bag was Brittany's, Jeanette's Eleanor's, Simon's, Theodore's and Dave's body's. I get on my knees and I started to feel like my spirit was leaving my body._

 _End of Alvin's dream_

 _Normal Pov_

"NOOOOOOOOO" Alvin woke up panicked, which he woke up Brittany who was sleeping on his right side of his bed but everyone else was still asleep. Brittany worriedly asks, "Alvin baby what's wrong?" but Alvin does not answer her, instead he starts to shake and cry. Brittany hugs Alvin and she was hugging him, she felt something wet on her knees, she looked at what I was and what she saw made her more concerned than before. "Oh no, he must've had such an awful nightmare that would cause him to pee all over himself" thought Brittany as she stood up the, she kisses Alvin on his cheek "Alvin baby, it's me Brittany" in about a minute, Alvin stops shaking when he looks at Brittny's eyes, he stops shaking. "Just relax, I'll be back, I'm going to see If there is another blanket that we could use" Alvin looks at the wet spot that was in his lower body and the smell of pee reaches his nose. Alvin started to feel guilty and says, "I'm sorry Britt, I didn't mean to pee myself did I got some on you?" Brittany gives him a sympathetic look, then she approaches him and says, "you did but I don't care, all I care about right now is you" then she kisses his nose and leaves.

Alvin stands up was about to look at his window to see the moon, but Dark, Alvin was awakening so, Alvin's went dark blue and his voice got deeper.

" _Hmm I see, the nightmare that this kid had was no ordinary nightmare, that nightmare was like a warning so, this could mean that me and this kids enemy is more dangerous than I thought and today I found out that our enemy wants my host to go to that abandoned movie theater well, if this kid does go there, I better have his back because if something bad were to happen to him like him get killed, I would disappear so, I'll protect him, at least until I get my own body, I noticed that whenever that Brittany girl is near my host, I disappear it's like she is the light that clears this kid from darkness, the love that this kid has for that girl, is extremely strong and this could bring me problems"_ as the darkness kept whispering.

Behind Dark Alvin, by the door was Brittany who was eavesdropping and she asks herself "what could this be?" she then enters the room and says "Alvin" Dark Alvin turns around to face her but then he goes away and the good Alvin was back.

 **Will Alvin make the right decision and tell Brittany about the note and his past or will he keep quiet and go to the abandoned movie theater. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Horrifying news**

 **Hello, here's my fifth chapter and I hope that you all will enjoy it.**

 **Brittany's Pov**

I was standing by the door listening to Alvin whisper, but as he was whispering I took a quick peek inside and saw Alvin facing the window and his back was facing me, however as he was standing there, I felt a strong presence close to me, a presence that was cold, a presence that felt was too strong to be around and a presence that gave me chills and made my heart beat fast. I entered his room and I call his name "Alvin" he turns to face me and for a second I could've sworn a horrifying expression on his face, then he asks me "what the, I don't remember standing up" for some reason I believed what he was saying so, I tell him "Alvin, you might have sleep walking problems every time that you sleep" Alvin face went from confusion to being sorrowed.

I glanced at the alarm clock that was on top of my cabinet and it showed 2:04am and I inform him "Alvin, we can talk about this problem tomorrow because right now we have to go to bed due to school tomorrow" I then hand him the clean pajamas I brought him and he thanks me. Then I leave the room again to look for a clean blanket that we could, you and eventually I found one in one of the guest rooms, after that I returned to our room and saw Alvin already dressed in his new pajamas. I hopped onto his bed, I lay down and he lays down in front of me. "Um Britt, would you mind if I could sleep and hug you at the same time?" I was amazed to hear that and I ask him "um, why would you want to hug me while sleeping?" his face goes red and answers me "it's because if I do have another nightmare and if I wake up, I want to wake up knowing that you're right by my side caring for me" my heart felt warm when he said those words, so I kissed him on his lips for about a minute and then I tell him "of course you can honey bun" then he hugs me and we both fall asleep.

 **Normal Pov**

 _The next day_

Everyone was getting ready for school except for Alvin and Brittany who were sleeping together while holding each other. Dave started to wonder why Brittany was taking so long, so he went to the room to check on her and when he got there, he was astonished by how the cute couple looked sleeping together. Dave didn't want to ruin their peaceful sleep, but he knew that Brittany had to get ready for school, so he approached her and gently started to shake her. "Brittany, Brittany wake up, it's time for you to get ready for school" whispered Dave as he gently shook Brittany. She woke up, she rubbed her eyes and asks Dave "is it morning already?" Dave chuckles and responds "yes, and you need to get ready" then Alvin wakes up and says "oh no, I Hate school" Alvin was about to get up to get ready, but Dave stops him by telling him "um, Alvin you're staying home today because, the doctor didn't come yesterday, but he called me today and he said that he will be here in about two hours" when Dave told him that, Alvin felt like dancing from joy but then he frowns which got Dave's attention. "What's wrong Alvin, I thought you loved to say home from school?" asks Dave he touched Alvin's forehead checking to see if he had a fever. "I do love it, but I'm going to miss my Ladybug" remarked Alvin as he began blowing raspberries on Brittany's exposed belly button. Brittany instantly blushes and she stops him while saying "baby don't do that, Dave I in front of us" Alvin smiles nervously and Dave just sits there rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it," said Brittany as she tried to cheer him up, then she gives him a quick peck on his lips and leaves the room.

When she left, Dave, who was still sitting in on the side of Alvin's bed tells him "oh by the way, I called Clair a few minutes ago and I asked her if she could keep an eye on you while I'm at work" Alvin gives him a disappointed and says "oh come on, I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me" Dave kisses Alvin on his forehead and tells him "sorry Alvin but, if I don't know one is here to check on you, I won't be able to work in peace" then Dave leaves the room leaving an upset Alvin who had his arms crossed.

Ten minutes later, Dave was making his way to the school to drop off the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. On the way there, Brittany noticed that both of her sisters were holding hands with their crushes which, crushed her from inside because she wished that Alvin was right there with her holding hands as well. Soon they arrived and the Chipmunks and the Chipettess were getting out of Dave's car and Dave yells "HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY YOU ALL" then the Chipmunks reply "BYE DAVE" and Dave leaves. As the boys and girls were making their way to the entrance, Ryan and his jock friends approached them and they mockingly ask "well, why is Alvin not here today?" Brittany looked at him annoyed and responds, "he's sick ok, now get out of our way" Ryan chuckled and he was about to say something back but he saw the principal Dr. Rubin looking at their direction, so he whispers "we'll continue our little talk later" then he and his friends leave.

"Hey Britt, how's your tail?" asked Eleanor as she stared at it and Brittany replies "oh, it's fine, I'm no longer feeling pain" Eleanor smiles by the news and then they all continue to make their way to the entrance.

 _Meanwhile, with back at home Alvin_

He was in the living room watching a zombie violent movie that Dave didn't let him see but then. There was a knock on the door, so he got off the couch and made his way to the door. When he got there, he opened it and there smiling was Clair and she tells Alvin "Good morning, Alvin um, Dave wanted me to check on you, so um may I come in?" and Alvin replies "Sure" then he makes his way to the couch and sits on it. In the meantime, Clair was looking through her purse searching for the vitamin bottle Dave gave her to let Alvin drink an ounce. "GUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA" Alvin laughed so loud because of what he was watching, and he startled Claire so she asks him "Alvin, you almost scared me to death" Alvin looks at her innocently but then Claire notices the stuff he was watching and says "Alvin, does Dave allow you to watch those kinds of movies?" Alvin smirks nervously and answers "um, yes" Claire raises her eyebrow and asks "Alvin, I know you're lying to me, besides I know Dave very well and pretty sure he wouldn't like you seeing these violent movies" Alvin frowns and tells her "Please, let me watch this just for this time, I want to take advantage of staying home from school" Claire sigh and responds "fine but, get ready because the doctor will be coming soon" Alvin nods and he continues to watch the movie.

 _Back at school_

Brittany was in her math class sitting on her and was sketching a picture of her and Alvin watching the sunset. "RRINNNNG" signaled the bell which means that the students had to go to their second class and Brittany started to pack her things, then she carefully folded the paper she sketched on in half and put it in her pink vests pocket.

5 minutes later, she was in gym Class and they were outside on the track doing jumping jacks as the gym teacher was observing the students making sure that they were doing it also, to Brittany's disappointment Ryan was in that Class as well. The students then started to do pushups and then sit ups but then the speaker for the announcements was activated "ATTENTION EVERYONE, WE WILL NOW GO ON LOCKDOWN AND THIS IS NOT A DRILL SO, TEACHERS PLEASE DO NOT LET ANY STUDENTS GO OUT IN THE HALLWAYS" the teacher began to worry so she announces "ALRIGHT CLASS LET"S HEAD INSIDE AND PLEASE HURRY" soon all the kids began making their way inside the school but, unfortunately for Brittany, Ryan was in front of her and she was the last one in the group so, he quickly grabs her by her tail and says "Oh no you little rat, you're staying out here" and Brittany tells him "Let me go" then he throws Brittany to the ground so hard that, she landed on her head and was now unconscious. Ryan closes the exit door and locks it and the rest of the class were now inside with the lights off and were quiet.

The gym was so quiet that she could hear the clock moving and people breathing hard probably because of what is happening. Soon the speaker was active again "ATTENTION EVERYONE, WE ARE NOT ON LOCKDOWN ANYMORE SO, TEACHERS, BEFORE YOU CONTNUE TEACHING, PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT ANY STUDENT ISN'T MISSING, THANK YOU AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY" the gym teacher went to her desk and she took out a clipboard that had a paper. "CARLOS" "here "JENIFER" "here" RYAN" "right here" "MARK" "present" and soon she called the missing Chipettes name. "BRITTANY, BRITTANY" the teacher looked around and didn't see any sign of Brittany so, she announces "oh my, PLEASE STUDENTS BEHAVE, I will BE RIGHT BACK" the teacher left and was making her way to the main office to alert that Brittany was missing.

Meanwhile, Ryan was now starting to feel guilty for what he did so, he makes his way to the exit door to see if Brittany was still on the ground but, was stunned to see that she wasn't there anymore. The gym teacher walks in with a police officer and sees Ryan holding the door open looking outside so she shouts "RYAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CLOSE THE DOOR BEFORE I GIVE YOU DETENTION" Ryan started to shake from guilt and fear so, he closes the door and slowly faces the gym teacher. "Um misses Wade, I have a confession to make" the gym teacher and the police officer stare at him confused and she asks him "well, what is it?" Ryan scratches his hair and says, "when the announcement of the lockdown was made, when we were coming in, Brittany was the last one in the group, so I decided to prank her by not letting her in so, I grabbed threw her to the floor, closed the door and locked it" everyone gasps and the gym teacher was speechless.

The room was quiet for a minute, then the teacher angrily asks, "why would you do that, why would you pull such a disgusting prank on sweet little Brittany, especially during a dangerous time," Ryan didn't know how to respond, then the police officer approaches and demands "Son show me where you left the girl" Ryan obeys and he opens the door and points to the ground. "Before we came in, I threw Brittany right there" the police officer looked at the spot, but saw nothing, he then looked around to see if there were cameras but, there wasn't however, there were scratch marks on the walls. The teacher approaches, Ryan and yells at his face "GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NNOOOOOOW" Ryan nods and starts to walk with his head looking down.

Ryan made it to the office and when he was sitting there, he looked out the window and saw a police officer's car with someone in the back in the parking lot. The door was open so, Ryan was able the guy's face, the guy was wearing a skull mask, he was wearing red shorts and black sandals. Ryan didn't recognize the guy, so he asks one of the ladies sitting on her desks and asks, "did the lockdown occur because of that guy?" the lady looks at him then at the window. "Yup, that's the guy he entered the building and was about to get in a fist fight with a teacher but, one of our police officers stopped him and arrested him" then she asks him "why are you here anyway?" Ryan gulps and he tells her what he did.

 **Will the missing Brittany be found and how will Brittany's family react when they find out that their loved one Brittany is missing? I hope this chapter was great for you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **The easy way or the hard way**

 **Hello, my readers, here Is the sixth chapter of this story and I hope that you all will enjoy it.**

 **Alvin's Pov**

I finished watching the movie and I was about to go to my room but, Claire stops me saying "Wait Alvin, I have to give you your vitamins first" Claire was about to open the vitamin bottle but, the house phone started to ring so, she stood up and went to the kitchen where the phone was and answered it. "Hello, Clair Wilson Dave's close friend speaking" "um no Dave Seville is at work right now, um why do you ask?" "NO NOOO PLEASE NOOO" Claire drops the phone and was now speechless. I noticed her strange behavior so, i approached her and ask, "what's wrong Claire?" but Claire remains quiet which made me worried. I see the phone in the floor and I pick it up and speak, "Hello who's this?" "oh Dr. Rubin hey, why are you calling for?" "take a deep breath for what, did something happen?" then I dropped the phone to the floor as well.

Over a million question were running around my mind mind, "how could this be, why, when and who could've done such a thing?" now Claire starts to talk "Alvin, we now this is horrifying news but, we must remain calm and wait until they call again to give us news about her disappearance" I ignored her advice, instead I started to make my way to the door. "ALVIN WAIT" YELLED CLAIRE meanwhile Right when I was about to jump on the door knob to open it, someone knocked. Claire approached the door and opened it, there a man who looked like he was in his forties stood there while holding brief case and says "Hello, I'm doctor Rick, um Dave Seville told me he needed me so, may I come in?" Claire sighs with relief and says, "yes please come on in doctor and here is the sick patient" Rick glanced at me and says, "oh my, is this the great Alvin leader of the chipmunks?" even though I love the attention from my fans I didn't care about that right now, right now all I care about is Brittany and I wanted to leave but, the doctor was in my way so, all he could do was answer his question "yes it's me" the doctor smiles and then he grabs and hugs me which caught me off guard. "I'm your biggest fan and you know what, I don't want a dime from mister Seville so, tell him that I'm doing this for free" said the Crazy doctor as he wasn't letting me go, meanwhile I was trying to breath because of the tight hug from the crazy doctor. "Alright Alvin, now go sit down on the sofa and let the Doctor do his job because if you leave, Dave will be extremely upset ok" aid Claire as she pointed at the sofa. I wanted to leave but I didn't want Dave to be angry with me so I listened to her. by the way i could tell that Claire wanted to call Dave and tell him what has happened to Brittany but, i know that she knows it's a bad idea because Dave got in trouble one time because Simon called him to tell him that me and Theodore were stuck in the vacuum cleaner when he was having a meeting at work so, she decided to tell him when he gets home.

 **End of Alvin's Pov**

 _Meanwhile back at school_

Five hours have passed and now All the students in the school were outside on the track while, police and Police dogs were searching for Brittany inside of the school. The Chipmunks and the Chipette's were terrified and extremely worried about Brittany. "Oh no who could've take our sister" cried Jeanette as she hugged Eleanor and Simon and Theodore were trying to cheer their girlfriends up but, it was useless so the only thing they did was to give Eleanor and Jeanette a group hug.

It was time to go home but, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes did not want to leave without Brittany. "Guys I know this is hard but, detectives are now on the case so, we have to be patient until they get new information ok, now please go home" Dr. Rubin was trying to convince the Chipmunks to leave, suddenly Dave arrived to pick them up but, instead of waiting in the car, he got off and ran to his sons and daughters. The chipmunks and the Chipettes noticed Dave approaching them so, they began to run to him and then they gave each other a family hug. "GUYS WE HAVE TO BE STRONG FOR BRITTANY" remarked Dave as tears were coming out of his eyes. Even though Dave meet Brittany for a short time, he felt like he has known her as her own daughter and her sisters all his life. "Dave how did you find out about this tragedy?" asked Simon as he rubbed Jeanette's back then Dave answers "when I got home from work, the doctor was checking Alvin's problem meanwhile Claire told me what happened so, after she told me I got in my car and came here" then Dave turns his attention to the principal. "Dr. Rubin, if there is any news about Brittany, could you give me a call?" the principal nods and then Dave tells his loved ones. "Well, it's time to go" they did not want to leave but, they knew that Brittany wouldn't want them to be like that at a time like this, she would want them to stay strong for her so, they follow Dave to his car.

 _Back at home_

The doctor finished checking Alvin and tells Claire "well, he seems to be doing much better" Claire sighs by the news and then she thanks the doctor and he leaves. Alvin hasn't said a word since he got the news about Brittany Disappearance which worried Claire. "Alvin, don't worry, I'm sure we will find Brittany or at least get news about her" Claire notices shiny tears ran down Alvin's cheeks so, gives him a warm hug. "I love her Claire, I love her more than any other girl I have loved" Claire gently pads Alvin's back and tells him "I know you do" but deep down Alvin's darkness was getting stronger because of the pain he was feeling.

Soon Alvin's brothers and his girlfriend's sisters arrived at home and they all began Be there for one another. As they were sitting on the couch hugging each other, Claire turned on the Tv to check the news and when she did, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN A HORRIFIC TRAGEDY HAS HAPPENED IN THIS SCHOOL THAT IS BEHIND ME RIGHT NOW, A LOCKDOWN OCCURRED IN THIS SHOOL BECAUSE OF A WHO CAME HERE WITH A MASK AND WANTED TO FIGHT ONE OF THIS SCHOOLS TEACHER" the news showed a picture of the man who caused the lockdown "BUT, THAT'S NOT ALL, A STUDENT NAMED BRTITTANY SEVILLE DISSAPEARED DURING THE LOCKDOWN AND THIS HAPPENED, WHEN THE LOCKDOWN WAS ANNOUNCED, BRITTANY WHO WAS IN GYM CLASS WERE OUTSIDE DOING EXERCISES BUT THEN THE LOCKDOWN WAS ANNOUNCED AND WHEN THE STUDENTS WERE HEADING INSIDE, BRITTANY WAS FORCED TO STAY OUTCIDE BY A STUDENT NAMES RYAN WHO LOCKED THE DOOR TO ENTER LEAVING HER OUTSIDE WHERE SHE WAS LAST SEEN. ALL THIS INFORMATION CAME FROM THE SUDENT NAMED RYAN AND PART FROM THE GYM TEACHER. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THAT'S ALL WE KNOW" then the news was talking about the weather.

Alvin's blood began to turn into lava because of what he saw and heard. "So all of this was thanks to that piece of garbage" Alvin's anger was increasing dark Alvin's power even more and Alvin's family noticed his reaction to the news so, they try to calm him down.

Six hours later, it was now time for the boys and girls to go to bed but none of them were sleepy. With Brittany's disappearance on their mind, they couldn't get any sleep so, they just laid on their beds looking at the ceiling.

But, the one having the most worst nights was Alvin, since Brittany who was the light that kept Alvin's darkness away was not with him, and since Alvin's Darkness was now stronger, it could wake up anytime and anywhere it wanted to and now, it was waking up. Dark Alvin took over and he got off his bed and stood up. "It's showtime" whispered dark Alvin.

 **Dark Alvin's Pov**

Yes, this is great, now that that Brittany girl is not around, I can use his body and as a matter of facts, now that I'm stronger thanks to the news of her disappearance and the news from tv, I bet I can use his body whenever I want to know, even if that Brittany girl is around, her love would be powerless against this kids darkness who is me" I put my palm on my stomach and then is start to form a red cloud ball and then the color from the sweater I had changed. Now I was wearing a dark sweater and instead of having a yellow it was replaced by a red A. Now that I changed my outfit, it's time to pay a visit to Alvin's parent's secret murderer.

I'm now making my way to the house entrance but before I could go, someone behind me asked "Alvin, where are you going?" I felt like disappearing anyone who would stop me to ask me questions and I could tell that the voice belonged to Theodore but, since I'm in a good mood I won't, so I replied, "I think I left my skateboard outside I'll be right back" then Theodore who was rubbing his eyes says, "uh you sure sound different, do you have a cold or something?" I was now running out of patience but I told him "um yeah" Theodore starts to walk away and while walking he says, "well anyway if you need me to help you look for it tell me ok" now that he was gone, I was now able to get out of here.

I'm now making my way to the abandoned Movie Theater and while walking, I sensed a powerful presence ahead of me. "My oh my, this kid's enemy sure has an intense power but, it's time for me to show my new powers" I stopped walking and closed my eyes. I began to let all the blood in this body increase its temperature, then I opened my eyes, I took a deep breath and let it out, next I clenched my fists. "NOW" I yelled then a red could was starting to surround my body. "Now it's time to get my hosts insignificant enemy" and thanks to my stronger power, my speed and strength has increased and now I started to run and I was ten times faster.

 **The next title for the next chapter will be "Facing a lie or reality" anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Facing a lie or reality**

Dark Alvin was now arriving at the abandoned movie theater and as he was walking, the entrance looked like a tornado went in and the walls had gravity. While getting closer, he noticed that the more he went inside, the darker it was. "Hmm, that note from that day said movie theater but, it wasn't very specific like, it didn't say if it was in one of the movie rooms or in a bathroom or somewhere" dark Alvin kept talking to himself as he was now inside with darkness surrounding him. Suddenly he noticed something glowing ahead so, as he approached it, he noticed that it was an arrow that looked to be a stick, it was on fire and was pointing to his right. _"could this be it?"_ whispered Dark Alvin as he went to his right and when he did, he saw another arrow that was on fire, but this time it was pointing to his left. "Hmm, this is getting interesting" said Dark Alvin as he went to his left but then, he saw another arrow that was pointing ahead. "What is this some kind of Maze?" he asked as he was getting annoyed and as he kept on walking, he saw something that awakened Alvin's good personality. It was a sketch of Alvin and Brittany looking at the sunset together. "Ugh, what's this I feel like I'm losing control" complained the dark personality but then he realizes what's going on. "Oh no, that fucking crap that's in front me, has awakened my host, I better get rid of it" Meanwhile with the good Alvin.

"What's this, I can't get control of my body like I can see smell feel but, I'm having a hard time moving, it's like someone else is in my body" though the good Alvin as he was trying to gain control of his body, in the meantime, Dark Alvin was trying to do the same. "Stay out of my way you weakling" said Dark Alvin as he raised his power and then he grabbed the sketch and he disappeared it from existence then after he did that, the good Alvin was put back to sleep and the evil regained control again. "that was a close one" whispered the evil as he looked around to find another arrow and he does but, this time the next arrow was pointing at his direction which confused him. "Hmm that strange, did I not follow the arrows correctly?" he asked himself as he looked behind him.

As he kept looking around, he noticed four glowing arrows that were together on his left. he approached them and saw that the arrows were pointing at were in a circle and were pointing in the middle. He took a closer look and saw secret door in the ground so, he grabs the handle and pulls it. after he pulled the door, he looked inside and saw stairs that looked to lead to a basement or something. He goes in but, when he was about to go in, he felt someone or something behind and they whispered to his ear "Welcome" suddenly he felt something sharp enter his back and was now feeling sleepy, "GAAAH" Dark Alvin whines in pain as he faded.

Meanwhile at the Seville residence

Theodore had fallen asleep but then, a horrifying feeling in his chest woke him up "Why am I feeling like this?" Theodore asked worriedly as he got off his bed and made his way to Dave's room but, right when he was about to get out of the room, he glanced at Alvin's bed and saw that it he wasn't there. In the room, it wasn't that dark because Theodore uses at nightline that war turned on so, he was able to see around the room clearly. "What, Alvin is still not back?" he asked in his mind then, he starts to make his way to Dave's room. Theodore entered Dave's room and heard him snoring and then he gently shook his shoulder. Dave slowly opened his eyes and saw a worried Theodore in front of him so, he asks him "Theo did you had a nightmare?" Theodore shakes his head and says, "No Dave, I didn't but, the reason why I'm waking you up is to tell you that, earlier I saw Alvin heading outside and I asked him where was he going and he told me that he forgot his skateboard outside so, he went to look for it but, he's still not back also, I woke up because of a bad feeling in my chest" Dave instantly woke and he stood from his bed and was now putting on his slippers. "Theo, you wait inside, I'll go and find Alvin" then Dave leaves his room.

Back with Dark Alvin

Unfortunately for him, he was back to sleep so, the good Alvin took over. Alvin woke up and he looked at his surroundings and noticed that he was in a cell in a dark with two candles inside, one on the left and one of the right. "ooh where am and how did I get here, the last thing I remember was that I was having a hard time controlling my body but, as I was trying to gain control, I noticed a paper that had a sketch in front that looked so familiar" murmured Alvin as he looked at the door that had a lock in front of him. Suddenly Alvin heard footsteps approaching him and suddenly the room was illuminated by a torch that a figure in front of Alvin was carrying. Alvin looked at he or she stand before him but he couldn't see his face however, he noticed right away that he or she wasn't human, he or she looked like they were as tall as Simon and a strong smell of something dead entered his nose was making Alvin feel nauseous. The figure was wearing a green dirty looking cap with a blue t shirt with holes and red shorts with red stains. "I see you're finally awake, Doll trash" Alvin felt his felt leave his body when he heard those words, he now started to think that maybe he was sleeping and was having a nightmare. Suddenly he or she put the torch close to their face and Alvin was now able to see he or she looked like. Alvin's eyes couldn't believe what they were showing him like, the figure looked so much like his father and he had a huge scare on his cheek. "I sure look familiar hu? Well, first let me tell you that I'm not your father, my name is Sammy and I'm your older brother" then he started to laugh evilly.

Alvin was more than speechless now, he couldn't believe what he just heard and all Alvin wanted to do is wake up from this nightmare. "I would like to show you someone" Sammy turned around and pointed his torch to his left. Alvin followed his gaze and then he saw another cage in the room with someone inside. Sammy approaches the gate and takes out a key from his pocket then, he opens the door. After a few seconds, Sammy takes out he or she from the cage and carries them by their neck. Sammy shows Alvin who it is and when Alvin sees his or her face, his heart brakes because there in Sammy's grasp was Brittany Seville who had Bruises all over her body, her clothes were torn and she had a left back eye. "BRITTANY" Alvin's fear was suddenly turned in to anger, "NOOOO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" asks Alvin as tears from hatred started to form in his eyes. Sammy chuckles and says, "Calm down trash doll, she's still alive but, if you give me problems then I will kill her" Sammy lets go of Brittany and she falls to the ground. "you, you're the one responsible for her disappearance" Sammy approaches Alvin's cage and mumbles "yup and I'll tell you the story" Sammy gets a chair that was in the room and puts it next to Alvin's cage, next he gets the unconscious Brittany and sits her on his lap.

Flashback

Sammy's Pov

"one again I thank you for doing this for me" I said to my good human friend named Seth. We planned to make my preys school go on lockdown and Seth would be the distraction by provoking one of the teachers, Meanwhile I was hiding behind a tree, looking at my preys relative. "ATTENTION EVERYONE, WE WILL NOW GO ON LOCKDOWN AND THIS IS NOT A DRILL SO, TEACHERS PLEASE DO NOT LET ANY STUDENTS GO OUT IN THE HALLWAYS" now it was my chance. The students were heading inside the school but, miss Brittany was the last one so, I saw them going inside but, then I saw a guy who I assume was her bully, grab her an throw her to the ground which, he made the plan easier so, after he was gone, I approached the my Preys relative who appeared to be unconscious but then as I was about to brag her, she opened her eyes and was about to scream but, I stopped her in time by grabbing her mouth and OOOOH she was quite the fighter, she kicked and scratched the walls trying to escape my grasp so, I had to put her in a sleeper hold and then I carried here but then when we arrived here, she woke up and she starched my face which by the way, that's the reason why I have this scar, anyway I started to use her as my punching bag in order to ease the boredom by punching kicking and making her fade many times. So, as she was unconscious, I started to put arrows that would lead my prey that I have been looking for all those years to a trap

End of flashback

 **Normal Pov**

Alvin's blood was hot as lava now and he wanted to rip Sammy's face off but then a question appears on his head. "Why, why do you kill our parent's?" Sammy licks Brittany's neck and then answers "Because, you weren't the only one who was treated like garbage. You think our father treated you bad, hu he treated me twice worse than you like, he made me eat garbage, he forced me to steal beer from stores for him to enjoy, he forced me to fight huge animals like bears and every time I failed, he'd beat me up until I was unconscious, he even forced me to hit our mother, finally he kicked me out of the house you know why, because I got another girl pregnant three times at such a young age and I tried to seek help from our mother but, she refused to help me so, after I was kicked out, I decided to go live with my girlfriend at her house but then, I got the news that our own father killed my girlfriend by stabbing her so, I was alone with my three babies however I abandoned them and they somehow survived without having someone to take care of them. So, I decided to get my revenge by killing our father first, and then our mother, and now my next victim will be you and the reason why I'm targeting you is because, I don't want to be the only one suffering from this pain so, I choose you as my next victim" Alvin baffled by what he just heard he wanted to wake up from this nightmare more than ever.

"what happened to your three sons or daughters?" asked Alvin as the darkness inside was awakening. Sammy raises his left eyebrow and the replies "they are safe, as a matter of fact, they are your close friends and they are all females" Alvin was perplexed by what he was about to hear and he asks, "you better not be talking about who I think you are talking about" Sammy smirks disgustingly and then he drops the unconscious Brittany to the floor. "that's right the Chipettes named Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor are all my daughters so, they are all your nephews, and you and your brothers are only two years older than them" Alvin's body begins to shake because he couldn't take it anymore. "THAT'S ENOUCH OF YOUR LIES" Alvin's darkness has now awakened.

Sammy notices Alvin's voice, eye color and presence had changed so, he takes a few steps back. "Ooh boy, I was not expecting to know that my host has an older brother" Sammy looks at Dark Alvin confused so, he asks "you're not Alvin, who are you?" Dark Alvin chuckles evilly and answers "you're about to find out" then the red cloud surrounds Dark Alvin which was somehow melting the steel bars from the cell. Sammy was shocked by what he was looking at and he began to feel something he hasn't felt when he lived with his father, and that was fear. A few seconds later, the steel Bars completely melted and Dark Alvin was now free.

Sammy grabbed Brittany by her neck was using her as a shield but at the same time he had a knife close to her throat which amused Dark Alvin points at Sammy's face and he says "say goodbye to your body" Sammy chuckles and says "wait, if you try hurt me, the girl will die" Dark Alvin chuckles loudly and answers "go ahead, I don't care" but then Alvin's good side awakens "NOOO I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER" Dark Alvin was now having trouble controlling the body, "I WON"T LET YOU HURT MY BRITTANY" suddenly good Alvin's soul separates from his body.

Meanwhile Sammy didn't know what was going on but, he was looking at Alvin's spirit on his knees trying to wake up Brittany.

"Brittany wake up it's me Alvin" begged Alvin as he shacked her but it was no use so, he faces Sammy. "you are going to p-" Alvin was interrupted by Brittany waking up. "Alvin, I know everything, when was uncurious I somehow heard it all" she whispers and let me tell you this, there is a way to end all of this darkness, all of this evil from the past, and even though you don't have your body anymore, we can still fuse our souls and use my body" Alvin begins to cry from joy and then he nods.

Alvin gets inside Brittany's body and while in there she speaks to him "Let's do this" she says and then a pink aura surrounds Brittany's body. Then her eyes go from blue to golden "WITH THE COMBINED POWER FROM OUR LOVE AND THE COMBINED POWER FROM OUR SOULS, IN THE NAME OF ALVIN AND BRITTANY, DARKNESS BE GOOOOONNNEEE" a bright light fills the room and the Dark Alvin and Sammy yell "NNOOOOOOOOOOO" Dark Alvin disappears from Alvin's body and Sammy completely disappears. The light was so strong that it obliterated their surroundings and now they were outside with the sun shining.

Super Brittany Seville then whispers, "Alvin the darkness is now gone" soon their souls separate and Alvin goes back to his original body.

A minute later they approach each other and Brittany says, "Alvin I have to go now" Alvin looks at her confused so, he asks "what do you mean?" Brittany kisses Alvin on the cheek and then tells him "When I was held as a prisoner by Sammy, he beat me up so bad that, it's impossible for my body to recover and I can feel that he damaged some of my organs but, please know this, even though you're my uncle and I'm your nephew, I still love" Brittany kisses Alvin on his lips and then falls to the ground.

Soon police and Alvin's family arrived and Alvin told them everything about what happened. Meanwhile Brittany was rushed to a hospital but she died on the way there. Everyone was so devastated, especially Alvin and they Brittany's body was buried in the Seville's backyard because even though she was dead, the Seville's still wanted her to be close to them. Brittany's funeral was held in the Seville's backyard and during that time, Alvin promised to never have a girlfriend again because, deep down he thought that there was no girlfriend like Brittany.

 **The END**


End file.
